


Sleeping Beauty

by Elayna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt, McShep, First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djaddict/gifts).



Staring at the plain white ceiling of the infirmary, Rodney didn't know which made sleeping more difficult, the beeps and faint lights from the diagnostic machines, or the tingling of his limbs as the effects of the Wraith stunner gradually wore off. 

A figure came into the room, and Rodney closed his eyes to slits, not interested in casual chitchat with whichever nurse was checking on him. Most of them tended to condescend to Rodney, following Carson's lead that he was a bit of a hypochondriac. 

As the person paused by the bed, Rodney could tell from his dark clothes that he was a soldier rather than a civilian. And the spiky outline of hair could only belong to one person.

"Rodney?" John asked softly.

Rodney contemplated answering but John hadn't been particularly sympathetic to his being stunned, which made the 'not interested in chitchat' mood apply also to him. He kept his eyes mostly closed, his breathing even, wondering if he should add a slight snore, or if that would sound faked.

John touched Rodney's face, his fingers drifting slowly from his temple, down his cheek, coming to rest on his lips. The caress felt tender, loving, but Rodney had to force himself not to tense, fearing it was a precursor to some prank.

Bending forward, John's hand moved to cup Rodney's cheek as he brought his lips to Rodney's, kissing him delicately, a gentle brushing of their lips together. He sighed softly, before his tongue flicked wetly over Rodney's lips. "Take better care of yourself next time, okay buddy?" John whispered, before straightening and turning to go. 

"Wait, what?" Rodney said, grabbing onto one of John's arms. His muscles still felt like jelly, but he had enough strength to grip, even though he knew John could easily break his hold. "John? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you woke up. I just came to check on how you were doing."

"No, you didn't," Rodney accused him. "You came to kiss me."

He heard John take a quick breath, obviously realizing Rodney had been awake for the kiss. "You felt it."

"Yes, I felt it. Did you really think I was sleeping with all these noises and lights? Infirmaries are the worst places to rest. But wait." He tugged at John's arm, trying to pull him closer. "You thought I was asleep and wouldn't know you'd been here, so it wasn't a joke."

"A joke? You think I would kiss you as a joke?"

Rodney's genius mind went into overdrive at the genuine surprise in John's tone. "Yes, I think you would kiss me as a joke, because it certainly wouldn't be the first time someone tried to use sex to mock me. But you thought you'd kiss me secretly, which means..." He struggled to figure out what it did mean. "You wanted to kiss me?" He asked, wishing he could see John's expression.

"I - yes, Rodney, I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Why?" Rodney asked helplessly. For all that he could act confident, even arrogant, about his intelligence and capabilities, he had a hard time understanding why John would want to kiss him. Was John attracted to him? Handsome John, with his super-gene and coolness under fire?

"I'm homosexual, Rodney. And you're - "

"What?"

"You."

"Me? What does that mean? You've snuck into my room to kiss my unconscious body, I deserve a better explanation than one word."

"You. You're attractive, funny, intelligent, and you have the most gorgeous blue eyes." 

Rodney could see the faint movement of John licking his lips and was now grateful for the darkness, because he doubted John could be this honest in the light. "You're attracted to me?" He cursed how small and pathetic his voice sounded.

"Very," John said firmly. Hesitantly, he added, "You don't seem to be upset."

"Of course I'm upset," Rodney burst out, "because you are the hottest, smartest man I know, and you would take now, when I can barely feel my lips, much less, well, other parts of my body, to declare an interest in me. You don't have a kink for semi-unconscious partners, do you? Not that I would be averse to trying anything you want to try, but I'd like to be able to feel you and right now I can barely hold onto your arm." 

John gave a soft laugh. "No, I'm not into semi-unconscious partners, and I'd be happy to try anything you'd like to try too." He bent down, kissing Rodney hard, this time with plenty of lip and tongue action. 

Rodney moaned into John's mouth, kissing him back, happy that sensation had mostly returned to his face. He wanted to feel every moment of this kiss.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," John promised, after releasing Rodney's lips. "And help you make sure everything is functioning again. If you'd like."

"Yes, please, yes." Rodney's mind was filled instantly with delicious images of touching John, stripping him naked, and all the things he wanted to do to John and he hoped John would want to do to him. Sensual, dirty, fun, loving things.

"Good." With a last caress of Rodney's face, John turned away. "Sleep tight, Rodney."

"Tomorrow morning," Rodney repeated, seeking reassurance. "You'll be here."

"I'll be here. I'll bring breakfast." With that vow, John strolled out of the infirmary.

Rodney watched John's dark figure disappear. His eyes shut as he fell asleep instantly, the infirmary's noises and lights overpowered by the anticipation of happy dreams and an eventful tomorrow. 

~ the end ~


End file.
